Love Sea Perfume
by Cece Lien
Summary: Love Sea Perfume, hadiah pertama dan terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku selama ini/Chara Death. FIC Request Manusia


**FIC req dari Manusia. Maaf ****kalau**** jelek dan hurt/****comfortnya**** kurang**

* * *

**Love Sea Perfume  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: KaiAichi  
Disclaimer: Entah, saia masih belum tahu  
Warning: (Mungkin OOC), Typo, hurt/comfort mungkin kurang, gaje, dll. Don't Read**

* * *

"_Seperti biasa, pelajaran hari ini membosankan,"_ Keluh seorang remaja dengan rambut cokelat menyerupai ehem, landak. Baik, kata landak akan membuatnya tersinggung. Matanya indah berwarna hijau yang menawan.

Pemuda itu merupakan pelajar SMA di sebuah SMA yang elit. Namun saking pintarnya ia sampai bosan dengan pelajaran di sana. Padahal ujian masuk sekolah itu sangat sulit dan hanya sedikit anak yang dapat lulus masuk ke sekolah itu.

Akan tetapi, bagi pemuda itu, ah, sebut saja dia Kai Toshiki. Bagi Kai, hal itu membosankan. Ia sering mendapatkan nilai tinggi, peringkat pertama baik antar kelas, sekolah hingga kota. Ia juga menjuarai berbagai macam lomba. Tentu saja seharusnya ia bangga, namun ia justru bosan.

"_Soal-soal sekolah terlalu gampang,"_ Yah, itulah yang di pikirkan oleh Kai mengenai soal-soal di sekolahnya.

Tak adakah hal yang dapat membuatnya tidak merasa bosan? Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba mata hijaunya tertuju kepada seorang remaja yang tampak lebih muda darinya di sebuah taman rumah sakit. Karena tamannya luas dan beberapa pasien pastinya ingin mencoba berbincang dengan orang luar atau keluarga yang lewat, maka taman itu dekat dengan trotoar jalan.

Entah kerasukan apa, Kai terus menatapi pasien yang sedang duduk di kursi roda taman itu. Berbeda dengan pasien lainnya yang senang karena bisa bermain di taman atau dikunjungi keluarga atau temannya, pasien yang satu itu justru tampak sedih. Tatapannya seolah kosong. Hal itulah yang membuat Kai penasaran.

"Aichi!" Seorang wanita yang mungkin ibunya, karena memang mereka mirip, mendekati remaja tadi.

"_Okaa-san_ sudah membawakanmu kue kesukaanmu. Kau mau makan sekarang?" Akan tetapi remaja yang di panggil Aichi sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Justu ia hanya menunduk dan diam.

Kai menatap ibunya. Ia terlihat berusaha tersenyum, walau dalam hatinya ia sedih. Kai menjadi semakin penasaran. Belum lagi saat sang ibu berusaha menyuapinya. Tapi, jangankan di makan. Kue itu hanya menyentuh bagian bibir saja dan setelah itu terjatuh di tanah.

Sang ibu memungutnya dan masih berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Aichi belum lapar ya? Tidak apa-apa. Hari sudah panas, kita kembali kekamar ya,"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada respon.

"_Anak yang aneh,"_ Pikir Kai.

"Kau penasaran dengan pasien itu?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Kai. Tampak sosok pria mengenakan pakaian dokter. Mungkin ia dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu.

"Maaf mengagetkan. Aku tadi pulang untuk menjemput keponakanku dan kemudian melihatmu terus menatap pasien tadi dengan tatapan penasaran, aha ha,"

Penasaran? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau Kai penasaran? Ya, dari tindakan juga sudah di tebak. Walaupun Kai terkenal dengan muka yang sangat datar, tanpa ekpresi dan apa yang ia rasakan sulit di lihat dari ekpresinya, tetap saja pastinya akan ada orang yang menyadarinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku prihatin dengan anak itu,"

Kai menjadi penasaran.

"Ia sudah dua tahun di rawat. Di sekolahnya ia tidak punya seorang teman. Ia ditindas di SMPnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengindap penyakit aneh. Karena obatnya belum ada dan terlalu sering harus mengalami pemeriksaan berulang-ulang lalu terapi yang membuat dia stres dan lama-kelamaan menjadi suram. Matanya menunjukan ia tidak mau hidup lebih lama," Dokter itu mulai memperlihatkan tatapan prihatin., "Hanya ibunya yang selalu datang setiap hari untuk menghiburnya, namun anak itu selalu suram. Walaupun sedih, ibunya selalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum,"

Kai mulai mengerti. Jadi anak itu…

"Ah, aku punya saran!" Sang dokter mendapatkan ide, "Kusarankan bagaimana kalau kau menjenguknya?"

Kai bingung, "Kenapa aku?" Nadanya dingin.

"Matamu mengatakan kau bosan. Selalu mendapat nilai bagus dan menang lomba. Kau ingin sesuatu yang baru kan? Anak itu kesepian, dan dengan berteman dengannya, bukan hanya hidupmu yang berubah tetapi juga perasaan anak itu. Sudah ya, waktunya kerja," Dokter itu melangkah pergi, "Ah iya, anak itu berada di lantai dua, kamar nomor 102,"

"_Dokter yang aneh,"_ Pikirnya, _"Tapi anak itu lebih membuatku penasaran,"_

-XXX-

Kai terdiam di depan pintu kamar berpapan nama "Sendou Aichi". Saudara bukan, kenal enggak, malah mendadak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kai memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit itu. Pintu dibuka, tampak sosok remaja kemarin. Di lantai kamarnya, terdapat banyak bola-bola kertas origami.

Aichi tersadar kalau ada seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Bukan dokter, suster ataupun ibunya, melainkan orang asing. Tanpa pikir panjang dan dengan tatapan tak berdosa, Aichi malah melemparinya dengan bola kertas. Walau masih dalam keadaan muka datar, Kai sedikit terkejut. Bukan cuma satu bola kertas saja. Dua, tiga, lima, sepuluh! Astaga, saking SOPANnya menyambut tamu, Aichi terus melemparinya bola kertas origami. Kai terkejut campur bingung.

"Aha ha, terkejut ya?" Tawa dokter yang bertemu Kai kemarin. Sejak kapan ia ada di sana?

Dokter itu mendekati Aichi dan mengelus rambutnya untuk membuat anak itu tenang, "Tenang saja, dia bukan orang jahat kok. Aku yang memintanya datang,"

Aichi kembali menatap Kai dan…

Plok!

Ok, ini bola kesebelas. Baik kai maupun dokter itu sama-sama _sweatdrop._

"Dia memang seperti itu, seakan memintamu untuk keluar. Mungkin ia takut kau akan menindasnya juga,"

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar-…"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kalau kau pergi, anak itu tidak akan berubah. Ayo, berteman baik,"

Dokter itu memberikan isyarat pada Kai dan Aichi untuk bersalaman. Namun bukannya bersalaman dengan baik, Aichi malah meng-GIGIT tangannya, sekali lagi, M-E-N-G-G-I-G-I-T. Kai sedikit merintih. Gila, gigi taringnya tajam!

"Dia sebegitunya membenciku?" Tanya Kai yang masih dalam keadaan tangan tergigit oleh pasien yang ganas.

"Yah, itu…" Sang dokter tambah _sweatdrop_, "Biasanya tidak sampai tahap menggigit sih…"

Kai menatap mata Aichi. Walaupun masih sama seperti kemarin, tetapi bagi Kai terlihat jelas, anak itu takut di dekati. Bahkan ia sampai mencakar-cakar tangan kanan Kai.

Kai mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berusaha membukanya dengan satu tangan. Tutup botol tersebut terbuka dan menghasilkan wangi bunga mawar. Serasa di kebun mawar. Apa itu parfum?

Aichi berhenti mengigit Kai dan berusaha menggapai parfum yang berada di tangan kiri Kai. Anggap saja sebagai imbalan karena Aichi melepaskan tangannya, Kai memberikan parfum mawar itu (yang memang disengaja ia beli untuk Aichi).

"_Sampai berbekas begini?"_ Kai meratapi tangannya yang sudah TIDAK MULUS lagi. Lagian, emang tangan Kai mulus? Hanya Kai yang tahu…

"Sepertinya anak itu suka dengan bebauan," Komentar sang dokter. Memang benar, Aichi tampak menyukai bebauan yang dihasilkan dari sebotol parfum mawar itu. Anak itu tersenyum kecil saat dapat menghirup bebauan.

"Nah, sebentar lagi ibunya datang. Kalian berdua damai-damai saja dulu," Dokter tersebut pergi. Tinggallah keduanya dalam kamar.

Aichi masih berbahagia dengan parfum itu, Kai hanya menatapnya dan juga merasa sedikit senang.

"Kau suka parfum?" Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, anak itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Kai sebenarnya tidak ingin bertanya hal itu, tapi ia penasaran juga, "… Kenapa kau tadi menggigitku?"

Siiiiiing…

"… Seram…" Aichi menjawab dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara anak itu.

"Apa?"

"… Se… Seram…"

Kai terdiam, syok. Anak itu bilang dia seram?

"Maaf kalau sudah menakutimu," Kai berusaha menenangkan diri dan berbicara selembut mungkin agar anak itu tidak takut, "Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?"

Aichi yang awalnya hanya menatap cairan parfum dalam botol tadi, kini berganti menatap Kai. Menatap dengan tatapan curiga.

"… Tidak mau,"

JLEB!

Jawaban yang singkat dan menusuk. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya Kai mengajak seseorang menjadi teman atau banyak berbicara. Biasanya ada teman atau tidak ia cuek saja dan berbicara dengan singkat dan menusuk. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Aichi barusan.

"_Jadi mengerti perasaan teman dan guruku,"_ Kai memperbaiki _image_nya, "Kenapa?"

"… Mereka jahat… Kau pasti mirip dengan mereka…" Suara Aichi semakin mengecil. Matanya memancarkan rasa takut dan trauma.

"Tenang saja," Kai mengelus rambut Aichi, "Kalau aku menindasmu, kau boleh menggigitku sampai kapanpun,"

Aichi menjadi tenang. Ia kembali menikmati aroma mawar dari botol parfum pemberian Kai.

"Aichi, _Okaa-san_ datang," Suara yang familiar ditelinga Aichi maupun Kai membuat keduanya menatap pintu. Ibunya Aichi sudah datang.

"Lho? Kau siapa? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya ibu Aichi curiga.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa…"

Sang ibu menatap Aichi yang sedang tersenyum kecil dengan sebotol parfum dari Kai.

"Kau yang memberikannya parfum?" Kai mengangguk

"Dan dia tersenyum?"

"Mungkin karena dia suka parfum itu. Tadi kami juga mengobrol sedikit-…"

"Dia berbicara?!" Sekali lagi, Kai menangguk.

"KYAAA! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Oh iya! Perkenalkan, namaku Shizuka, Ibu Aichi. Terima Kasih karena sudah membuat Aichi berubah! TERIMA KASIH!" Sang ibu jerit-jerit tak jelas, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum. Bahkan semenjak dirawat ia tidak pernah berbicara denganku maupun dengan dokter di sini,"

Tidak pernah? Berarti ini pertama kalinya semenjak ia dirawat, ia bisa tersenyum dan bersuara walaupun kecil. Dan semua itu ulah Kai? Bahkan ini juga pertama kalinya Aichi menggigit seseorang. Sungguh, pasien yang sangat ganas, padahal ia kelihatan manis dan polos.

"Aichi, _Okaa-san_ sudah membuatkanmu _cookies._ Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya sang Shizuka, walaupun ia ragu dan cukup yakin kalau Aichi akan menolakya.

Anak itu patah semangat hingga hilang nafsu makan. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Walaupun hanya sedikit, Aichi mencicipi _cookies_ itu.

"… Manis…"

Shizuka seakan tak percaya melihat kelakuan Aichi yang berbeda. Ia sudah bisa tersenyum, berbicara dan bahkan sudah mau makan. Dulu ia sangat susah disuruh makan. Kalaupun makan pasti sangat sedikit.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Shizuka pada Kai.

"Kai Toshiki-…"

"Kai? Kai, terima kasih ya. Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau mau mencoba _cookies_nya juga?"

"Boleh…"

Aichi mulai berubah, Shizuka senang dan Kai sudah merasa tidak bosan lagi. Semuanya berkat parfum mawar itu. _Rose Garden,_ aroma parfum yang membawa perubahan.

-XXX-

"ZzZzZz…"

Ini sekian kalinya Kai tidur saat jam pelajaran. Walau terganggu, para guru tidak begitu peduli, karena nilai Kai selalu bagus dalam ujian termasuk praktek sekalipun. Sudah seminggu semenjak Kai bertemu Aichi. Ia selalu menantikan jam pulang sekolah, dan kali ini Kai tidur bukan karena bosan dengan pelajaran, tetapi itu jalan tercepat menunggu bel pulang sekolah. Cara yang sungguh JENIUS.

"Kai… Kai…" Sebuah suara dari seorang temannya baginya mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ck, ada apa, Miwa?" Tanya Kai ketus.

"Sudah jam pulang. Kau tidur melulu. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama tidak pulang bareng. Mau pulang bareng hari ini?" Tanya Miwa.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus ke toko dan menjenguk seseorang dulu,"

"Tunggu, toko apa?" Tanya Miwa penasaran.

"Toko parfum," Kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Miwa.

"Parfum?" Miwa berpikir, "Sejak kapan Kai suka parfum?"

Sementara itu, Kai mendatangi toko parfum yang ia kunjungi kemarin.

"Selamat datang," Leon, pemilik sekaligus pembuat parfum tersebut menyambut tamunya. Ia tidak bekerja sendirian melainkan dibantu oleh pacarnya, Daigo.

"Mencari parfum untuk Aichi lagi? Mau yang seperti apa?" Kenapa Leon bisa mengenal Aichi? Kai merupakan pelanggan langganan di toko parfum milik Leon semenjak ia mengenal Aichi. Leon dapat mengenal Aichi karena teryata keduanya sepupu.

"Yah…" Kai berpikir, "Parfum yang dapat membuat _mood_ menjadi lebih baik,"

"Parfum itu ya. Daigo! Bawakan parfum beraroma cokelat!" Leon meneriaki pacarnya yang berada diruang belakang. Mungkin ia sedang membuat parfum.

"Ini Leon_-chan_ sayang, parfum yang kau mau. Hai Pak Sonic (baca: Landak)," Daigo dengan tak berdosa menyapa Kai dengan nama seorang tokoh landak terkenal, Sonic.

"Silahkan. _Sweet Chocolate Perfume_ yang dapat memperbaiki mood. Konon cokelat dapat berguna untuk menghilangkan amarah, perasaan sedih dan perasaan capek. Parfum bearoma cokelat mungkin dapat memperbaiki _mood. _Harganya 400 yen," Jelas Leon. Sebagai penjual, tentu ia juga harus bisa menjelaskan soal parfum yang ditawarkan.

"Baiklah, aku beli ini," Kai membayar dan mengambil parfum pilihannya. Di luar toko, ia mencoba menghirup wewangian yang dihasilkan.

Wangi cokelat yang manis. Teryata benar apa yang dikatakan Leon. Harum manis dari parfum cokelat itu membuat _mood_ lebih baik.

"_Semoga Aichi menyukainya,"_

-XXX-

"Wangi cokelat yang manis," Sesuai harapan, Aichi teryata menyukai parfum itu.

Sudah seminggu juga ia berteman dengan Kai, kondisi Aichi sudah membaik. Ia sudah mulai sering tersenyum dan berbicara. Ia juga mulai rutin mengikuti terapi, pemeriksaan dan meminum obatnya. Semua semangatnya muncul berkat Kai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aichi," Kai mulai bertanya, "Kenapa kau menyukai parfum?"

Aichi hanya tersenyum, "Semuanya berawal dari parfum _Rose Garden_ yang kai_-kun_ berikan sewaktu pertama kali bertemu," Aichi mengingat masa-masa itu, " Pertama kali melihat Kai_-kun_, aku takut karena kupikir Kai sama dengan orang-orang yang menindasku. Tapi saat Kai_-kun_ membuka tutup botol parfum itu, aku mencium bau yang membuat rasa takutku mulai menghilang. Aromanya seperti membuat perasaanku berubah menjadi baik. Makanya aku sangat suka parfum,"

Kai tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Aichi, "Aku sudah minta izin dokter. Kau katanya sudah lama ingin ke pantai kan? Dokter bilang besok kau bisa pergi kesana,"

"Pantai? Tapi, biasanya aku tidak boleh keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit dulu-…"

"Karena kondisi tubuhmu sudah membaik, dokter memberikanmu izin besok kau boleh keluar seharian. Ibumu juga sudah mengizinkan dan beliau bilang akan ikut serta,"

"_Sou ka,_ baiklah, aku ikut. Sudah lama aku tidak keluar,"

"Kalau begitu…" Kai mengeluarkan laptopnya yang sudah terdapat internetnya, "Kita cari tempat di kota ini yang ingin kau kunjungi dan dapat di lewati oleh pengguna kursi roda,"

Aichi _sweatdrop._ Kai bawa laptop ke sekolah? Entah kenapa Aichi berasa dadanya berdebar-debar semenjak ia akrab dengan Kai. Ditambah lagi Kai selalu memberikan banyak perhatian padanya.

"_Apa karena parfum tadi ya,"_ Sepertinya Aichi masih belum paham dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan,

Perasaan cinta…

-XXX-

Karena sudah lama tidak pernah keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit, Aichi langsung bengong saat tiba di pantai.

Untuk hari ini Aichi tidak memakai pakaian pasien, melainkan memakai pakaian kasual untuk musim panas (Sama dengan yang di anime kok).

Kai hanya tersenyum menatap Aichi yang kagum dengan pemandangan laut. Tapi anehnya, setelah itu Aichi menunduk sedih.

"Ada apa?"

"… Apa kalau aku keluar aku akan bertemu mereka lagi? Apalagi ini libur musim panas, pasti setidaknya beberapa dari mereka ada yang berlibur di sini…" Aichi gemetaran karena takut. Takut akan kembali mendengar ejekan, sindiran dan hinaan dari penindas di sekolahnya. Ditertawakan saat dirinya sengsara. Ia takut kembali mengalaminya.

Kai hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Aichi, "Tenang saja, ada aku di sini,"

"Ibumu masih mencari tempat parkir, sebentar lagi dia datang. Kau tunggu di sini sementara aku membeli minum," Sebelum Kai meninggalkan Aichi, Kai memberikannya sebotol parfum. Aichi mencoba menghirup aromanya.

"_Parfumnya cocok untuk musim panas. Happy Summer Perfume?"_ Aichi mulai terhibur dari aromanya.

"Eh itu, Sendou Aichi kan?" Aichi terbelak kaget. Suara ini…

Aichi gemetaran dan dengan perasaan takut ia melihat keasal suara. Tiga sosok temannya yang sangat senang menindasnya. Aichi sudah menduga mereka ada di sini.

"Benar-benar Sendou ya,"

"Libur jadi BT nih ketemu sama sampah sepertimu,"

"Tau tuh, padahal kupikir selama dua tahun ini tidak melihat sampah, teryata melihat lagi,"

Gemetarnya Aichi menjadi-jadi, "Tidak, tolong hentikan…"

"Tapi sudah lama tidak dapat korban. Lumayan, liburan ketemu sama kamu,"

"Masih sakit? Kenapa tidak mati saja sekalian?"

"Kalau kamu mati tidak akan ada yang sedih. Kau juga beruntung karena artinya kau bebas dan tidak ditindas lagi,"

Ketiganya tertawa senang, namun bagi Aichi hal itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Aichi menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak mendengar kata-kata mereka, namun nihil.

"_Kenapa tidak mati saja sekalian?"_

"_Kalau kau mati juga tidak akan ada yang sedih,"_

Apa itu benar? Aichi semakin ketakutan.

"Yah, kalau kalian bertiga mati juga tidak akan ada yang sedih," Aichi Dan ketiga penindas itu dikagetkan sebuah suara. Aichi dapat mengenali suara itu.

"Ka-Kai…_-kun?"_ Aichi merasa lega.

"Siapa kau?"

"Enak sekali ya menindas, tapi tidak suka ditindas. Kurang perhatian orangtua ya? Kasihan orangtua kalian, punya anak seperti ini. Sudah jelek suka menindas lagi. Kasihan sekali," Nada-nadanya terdengar menyindir, ketiganya tersinggung.

"Cih, _Urusai!"_ Sesuai harapan Kai, ketiga anak itu pergi. Ia kini berganti menatap Aichi yang masih gemetaran karena takut, bahkan sampai menangis.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," Kai menghapus air mata Aichi dan memeluknya sehingga Aichi dapat tenang dan merasakan kehangatannya.

Kai melihat Aichi masih menggenggam botol parfum tersebut. Kai membuka kembali tutup botolnya dan aroma dari parfum menghibur. Parfum yang Kai beli hari ini _Happy Summer Perfume._

Aichi menjadi lebih tenang lagi. Bukan hanya karena aromanya tetapi berkat Kai juga.

"Kenapa…?" Aichi bertanya dengan suara kecil, "Kenapa Kai_-kun_ mau menjengukku? Mau menjadi temanku dan selalu membelikan parfum padahal aku lebih mirip sampah seperti yang mereka katakan…"

Kai tidak menjawab. Aichi kaget saat Kai tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan…

… Ciuman hangat terasa di bibirnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Aichi,"

Aichi terbelak. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang bilang CINTA padanya. Selama ini orang-orang yang ia temui mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Kata-kata yang menusuk sehingga membuatnya trauma dan takut bertemu dengan orang lain.

Tapi Kai berbeda, ia orang yang mau tersenyum padanya, orang pertama yang mau berteman dengannya, orang pertama yang melindunginya dan orang pertama yang mencintainya.

"Aku juga, Kai_-kun,"_ Ujar Aichi senang. Ia mengerti apa yang membuatnya berdebar-debar, yaitu perasaan cintanya pada Kai. Orang pertama yang mengubah hidupnya.

Kai mengecup kening Aichi dan kembali tersenyum, "Air lautnya sejuk, kau mau ke sana?"

"Tapi, aku belum bisa berdiri…"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kai menggendong Aichi ala _bridal style_ dan membuat Aichi kaget sekaligus _blushing._

"Tu-turunkan aku…"

Namun Kai pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Pada saat itu juga Shizuka baru tiba dan sedikit terkejut melihatnya sekaligus… Senang?

"Wah, kalian mesra sekali," Aichi semakin_ blushing._

"Sudah Kai_-kun_, turunkan aku…"

"Bisa tolong jaga kursi rodanya? Aku mau membawa Aichi bermain air,"

"Hati-hati ya," Ujar Shizuka riang.

Pasrah, akhirnya Aichi memutuskan untuk diam dalam gendongan Kai. Belum lagi dilihat banyak orang di sana.

"Kita sudah sampai, Aichi," Aichi membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi ditutup karena malu. Aichi melihat pemandangan laut dari dekat, di hiasi beberapa batu karang yang menyerupai berlian. Karena basah akibat air laut dan terkena sinar matahri membuat batu karang itu tampak bagaikan berlian di laut.

"Batunya… Indah,"

"Sama sepertimu," Kai malah mengecup kening Aichi membuatnya kembali _blushing._ Kai sedikit berjongkok dan membiarkan kaki Aichi terkena sejuknya air laut. Aichi menatap kagum.

"Sudah lama aku tidak sebahagia ini…"

"Selain laut, kita juga bisa melihat beberapa penghuni laut,"

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Aichi bingung sendiri. Tatapan Kai tertuju kearah salah sebuah cangkang kerang. Ukurannya lumayan besar, putih dan tidak retak.

"Ini hadiah untukmu," Kai memberikan kerang temuannya pada Aichi, kebetuan kulit kerang itu masih bersih.

"Kerangnya hampir sama dengan batu karangnya. Sama-sama berkilau…" Ini pertama kalinya Aichi melihat kerang yang begitu berkilauan.

"Nah," Kai melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah saatnya pergi, kau pasti ingin melihat penghuni laut juga, kan? Ibumu sudah menunggu,"

"Melihat penghuni laut?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Dalam keadaan masih menggendong Aichi, Kai berjalan kembali menuju tempat dimana Shizuka sedang menunggu. Teryata dirinya sedang bersantai sambil mengobrol dengan seorang penjual minuman.

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali. Mau langsung pergi ke_ Seaworld_ kan?"

"_Seaworld?"_ Berbeda dengan Shizuka dan Kai, hanya Aichi yang tidak mengerti.

"Oh iya, sekalian gendong Aichi masuk ke mobil ya, biar kursi rodanya aku yang bawa,"

Hah? Digendong sampai ke tempat parkir yang ramai juga? Aichi hanya bisa kembali pasrah dan membenamkan wajahnya di baju Kai karena malu. Sementara Kai?

Justru dirinya merasa beruntung dalam berlama-lama menggendong sang ehemkekasihemehnya yang sangat ringan itu. Dibandingkan dengan anak kelas empat SD saja, Aichi malah lebih ringan.

"Kenapa malu? Kan kita sudah pacaran," Kata Kai santai.

"Je-jelas aku malu. Sudah tiga SMP kok masih digendong," Jawab Aichi dengan wajah masih dibenamkan di pakaian Kai. Kai hanya tertawa kecil, "Kalau pakai kursi roda kan repot,"

Diam-diam Aichi menatap Kai, setelah itu menatap sekelilingnya.

Kendaraan baik sepeda motor maupun mobil berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Penjual keliling dan pedagang kaki lima menawarkan barang dagangannya pada setiap orang-orang yang lewat. Sudah dua tahun ia terus berada di rumah sakit, kini ia bisa keluar walau hanya sehari. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari, sejuknya air laut dan angin pantai. Semuanya bisa ia rasakan berkat Kai.

"_Mungkin aku juga harus memberikan hadiah pada Kai-kun…"_ Pikir Aichi sambil menggenggam erat kulit kerang yang ia dapatkan.

-XXX-

Aichi sama sekali tak bergerak menatap sebuah _aquarium_ berukuran besar berisikan ikan-ikan laut.

"Mereka dipelihara di sini? Memangnya muat?" Tanya Aichi polos membuat Kai tertawa kecil. Shizuka tidak ikut serta. Kebetulan di dekat _Seaword_ terdapat toko pakaian, jadi Shizuka memutuskan untuk belanja dan menyerahkan Aichi pada Kai.

"Tidak hanya satu, tetapi ada banyak _aquarium,"_

"Termasuk hiu dan paus?"

"Kalau hiu bisa di lihat di sini, tapi kalau paus tidak bisa _'Memangnya mau di simpan di mana? Dasar uke polos',"_

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret beberapa ikan di sana. Aichi bingung, Kai bisa datang kapan saja kenapa malah dipotret?

"Itu untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau bisa mengingat dan melihat ikan-ikan itu. Kau mau ikan apalagi?" Tanya Kai.

Aichi menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu, terserah Kai_-Kun_ saja,"

Jepret!

Bukannya memotret ikan, Kai malah memotret…

"Kenapa malah aku yang dipotret?" Tanya Aichi bingung.

"Kau bilang terserah aku, kan? Selain itu, aku juga jadi bisa memandangmu setiap hari," Ujar Kai santai, Aichi cemberut, sejujurnya ia tak suka dipotret. Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur ya sudah deh. Lagian, yang motret itu Kai, bukan orang lain.

Sementara itu, Shizuka yang sedang berada di luar (baru selesai belanja) mendapatkan telepon dari pihak rumah sakit.

"Eh, operasi?"

"_Kalau tidak dioperasi, dia tidak akan sembuh. Tapi…" _Salah seorang dokter yang menelepon tampak ragu mengatakan kelanjutannya.

"Tapi? Tapi apa?" Tanya Shizuka. Dirinya merasakan firasat buruk.

"_Operasi itu juga berefek. Setelah dioperasi, organ tubuhnya akan berfungsi tak beraturan, bisa menurun atau naik secara tiba-tiba, dan saya tidak bisa menjamin anak seumurannya dapat bertahan hidup atau tidak…"_

"Jadi artinya, setelah dioperasi dia akan…"

"_Maafkan kami. Tapi daripada penyakitnya tambah parah, lebih baik ia dioperasi, dan cepat atau lambat anda harus segera memberitahukan padanya agar ia bisa menyiapkan diri untuk operasi minggu depan,"_

Shizuka mematikan ponselnya. Setelah dioperasi itu artinya… Ia harus kehilangan anaknya? Kenapa…

"_Okaa-san_ kenapa menangis?" Tanya Aichi yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, Shizuka menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada mobil lewat, jadi matanya kemasukan debu. Kai mana? Kamu masih belum bisa berjalan bahaya kalau berjalan pakai kursi roda sendirian, apalagi di tempat ramai begini,"

"Kai_-kun_ tadi beli minum. Sekarang dia-…"

"AICHI!" Kai berlari menghampiri Aichi dan Shizuka, "Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang? Kalau kau terjatuh dan kenapa-napa kan repot,"

"_Gomen ne, _Kai_-kun…"_

Shizuka tersenyum kecil melihat kedekatan keduanya, namun mendadak sedih atas berita dadakan tersebut.

"'Sudah hampir malam. Ayo kita pulang,"

-XXX-

Aichi merasa sangat senang hari ini. Setelah sekian lama di rawat di tempat yang baginya membosankan, akhirnya ia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Hingga sekarang, Aichi masih memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan pada Kai.

"Aichi, ada hal penting yang akan _Okaa-san_ katakan padamu," Ujar Shizuka serius. Serius tapi masih disertai nada sedih seakan ingin kembali menangis.

"_Okaa-san_ mendapatkan kabar bahwa minggu depan kau akan dioperasi. Kalau tidak, penyakitmu tidak akan sembuh. Tetapi operasi itu beresiko karena…"

"Karena…?"

"Kau akan…"

Aichi hanya terdiam dan terbelak tidak percaya. Itu artinya hidupnya tidak lama lagi? Dia tidak bisa bersama Kai lebih lama.

Aichi tidak ingin berpisah dengan kebaikan Kai selama ini. Tetapi…

"_Okaa-san,_ aku boleh meminta bantuan?"

-XXX-

Leon membalikkan papan yang awalannya bertulisan _OPEN_ menjadi _CLOSE._

"Leon_-chan,_ sesudah ini kita melakukannya yuuuk," Pinta Daigo dengan nada manja.

"Sesudah ini aku mau menjenguk Aichi dulu," Saat Leon hendak membalikan badannya, ia melihat Aichi dan Shizuka sudah berada di depan toko sekaligus rumahnya.

"Aichi, kau masih sakit kenapa keluar malam-malam begini,"

"Aku sudah bilang pada Kai_-kun _bahwa selama beberapa hari sebelum aku dioperasi kalau aku tidak bisa dijenguk dan sudah meminta izin dokter untuk rawat jalan sebentar,"

"Kenapa? Bukannya lebih baik rawat inap?" Tanya Leon.

Aichi hanya memperlihatkan kulit kerang yang Kai berikan padanya.

"Tolong bantu aku, sebentar saja. Hanya ini hadiah yang bisa aku berikan padanya…"

-XXX-

"Jadi Aichi tidak bisa dijenguk selama lima hari? Kenapa?"

Suster rumah sakit itu jadi bingung mau menjawab apa, "Yah, ia menjalani terapi yang membuatnya menjadi terlalu kelelahan. Jadi tidak bisa di jenguk,"

"_Sou ka_, aku pulang dulu," Suster itu menghela nafas lega.

Sementara itu, Kai memutuskan untuk membeli lagi di toko milik Leon, namun teryata tutup juga.

"Hei pangeran Sonic_. _Toko kami sedang tutup, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Daigo yang habis belanja.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Kenapa hari ini tutup? Ini bukan hari libur kan?"

Gantian Daigo yang bingung menjawab, "Ba-bahan… Iya! Bahan untuk membuat parfum sudah mau habis. Di kota ini hanya ada sedikit bahan dasar yang bisa dipakai, jadi kami tutup sambil menunggu pesanan bahan dasar di luar kota datang,"

"Kenapa menjawab sambil memasang ekpresi panik begitu?" Kai mulai curiga, Daigo semakin panik, "Aku panik karena kupikir kau akan membeli lagi padahal bahannya sudah habis. Sudah ya, Leon-_chan_ sudah menunggu di dalam. _Bye_ Sonic,"

BRAK!

Daigo buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras saking paniknya. Kai hanya menggeleng pelan, "Dasar beruang aneh,"

Dari dalam, Daigo menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian menuju ke ruangan tempat pembuatan parfum.

"Kalau hanya segini, baunya bisa hilang kalau terkena air. Coba campurkan lagi dengan bahan ini…

"Baik,"

Daigo hanya melihat Leon melatih Aichi membuat sebuah parfum, setelah itu kembali menghela nafas.

"_Sayang sekali, anak itu harus memiliki umur yang pendek…"_

-XXX-

Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari, Kai bisa kembali melihat ehemkekasihnya. Beruntung yang ia lihat kondisi Aichi yang masih baik-baik saja, walau terlihat sedikit kelelahan.

"Parfum sekarang beraroma buah-buahan," Kata Aichi pada Kai mengenai parfum yang baru saja Kai berikan.

"_Fresh Fruits Perfume,_ parfum baru yang dibuat Leon,"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu Kai_-kun_ lagi setelah ini ya…" Kata-kata Aichi yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kai bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku…"

"Maaf, jam besuk sudah habis," Salah satu seorang suster yang bertugas memperingkatkan Kai.

"Aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan kesini lagi,"

Aichi tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangan kecilnya.

Melihat Kai yang sudah cukup jauh dari kamar, sang suster menatap Aichi, "Sebentar lagi operasimu dimulai, dokter sedang bersiap-siap dan Ibumu sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu. Atas izin khusus, ia diperbolehkan masuk menemanimu selama operasimu berlangsung. Kuharap kau juga segera bersiap,"

"Baik," Aichi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Setelah sang suster pergi,Aichi menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis, namun masih berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"_Sayonara, Kai-kun…"_

-XXX-

Esoknya Kai ingin menjenguk Aichi lagi, namun ia menemukan kejanggalan. Papan namanya tidak ada. Apa dia pindah kamar?

Kai juga mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya, namun tak ada siapa-siapa. Tempat tidurnya juga rapi.

"Ah, Kai, kau datang lagi," Suara lembut khas Shizuka membuat Kai tersadar.

"Aichi tidak ada…"

Shizuka berusaha tersenyum lembut, "Kau… Bisa ikut aku sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…"

Shizuka mengajak Kai mengobrol di _café_ dekat rumah sakit. Pada saat selesai memesan, ia mengeluarkan beberapa, ralat, semua botol-botol parfum yang pernah Kai berikan pada Aichi.

"Dari bayi, ia memang sudah memiliki kondisi tubuh yang tidak baik. Selalu muntah-muntah dan pusing. Saat pertama kali masuk TK yang merupakan sekolah pertamanya, ia tidak mempunyai teman karena pemalu dan pendiam. Sama halnya dengan dirinya saat SD. SD dan SMP, ia menjalani hari yang berat baginya. Nilai-nilainya memang sangat baik, namun karena pemalu, pendiam dan sakit-sakitan membuatnya harus pulang dalam keadaan terluka, hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa tertawa, tersenyum atau mengeluarkan ekpresi lainnya. Walaupun sudah melapor pihak sekolah, hal itu terus terjadi, hingga akhirnya penyakitnya menjadi parah dan harus dirawat," Cerita Shizuka.

"Sebagai orangtua tunggal, aku harus bisa merawatnya sebaik mungkin. Namun karena selama berbulan-bulan penyakitnya tak kunjung sembuh membuatnya patah semangat. Ia tak mau makan dan hanya bengong saat diajak ke taman rumah sakit. Selama di kamar, ia hanya menatap keluar jendela. Hal itu terus berulang-ulang. Namun, semenjak kau datang, keajaiban terjadi pada anak itu," Shizuka mulai menangis, "Ia menjadi anak yang ceria. Saat kau pulang, ia selalu menceritakan semua tentangmu dengan semangat, terutama hari di mana kau mengusulkan untuk membawanya ke pantai dan melihat hewan laut. Dia bilang dia sangat senang dan ingin bisa kembali melihatnya bersamamu. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat ia ceria seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Bisa melihatnya tertawa, dan tersenyum lebar. Semuanya… Semuanya berkatmu,"

Kai menatap tak percaya kearah Shizuka yang menangis.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membawa perubahan bagi Aichi, walaupun itu akan menjadi perubahan pertama dan terakhir yang bisa aku lihat. Terima kasih… Kai…"

-XXX-

Kai dengan lesu hendak berjalan pulang. Ia melewati toko parfum milik Leon. Kai menjadi ingat masa di mana dirinya masih bersama Aichi ketika ia masih hidup.

Saat pertama kali bertemu, Kai memberikannya _Rose Garden Perfume_ untuk menenangkannya. Aichi bilang ia bisa tenang jika menghirup aromanya. Itu dulu, tapi sekarang… Aichi sudah…

"Hai, Pak Sonic, cepat kemari!" Panggil Daigo. Dengan lesu, ia menuruti panggilan Daigo. Di sana, Leon sudah menunggunya di depan toko.

"Masuklah, tidak enak berbicara di luar,"

Kai menuruti dan masuk ke dalam. Keadaan toko sepi karena sedang tutup. Leon membuka laci di meja kasir dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, kemudian memberikannya pada Kai. Kai membuka kotaknya dan ia mencium sebuah aroma. Aroma itu membuatnya serasa seperti berada di pantai, dan aroma itu bukan berasal dari cairan parfum melainkan dari…

"Ini… Kulit kerang yang pernah aku berikan pada Aichi…"

"Kau pasti pernah berniat menjenguknya, tetapi dokter bilang selama lima hari ia tak bisa dijenguk, kan?" Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Selama lima hari ia meminta untuk rawat jalan. Dan selama itu juga, ia memintaku mengajarinya membuat parfum kerang itu, terutama saat tahu dirinya akan berpisah denganmu. Selama pembuatan, tatapannya serius. Berkali-kali ia gagal, ia tidak menyerah. Lima hari, lima malam ia terus berusaha membuat yang terbaik untukmu. Dan hasilnya seperti yang sudah kau lihat,"

Kai sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat itu.

"_Love Sea Perfume,_ hadiah pertama dan terakhir Aichi yang ia berikan padamu. Jujur, aku juga syok berat saat mendapatkan kabar mengenainya. Tapi…" Leon melangkah mendekati Kai.

"Ia harap kau bisa menjaga kerang itu. Baik kau maupun dirinya, sama-sama saling mencintai dan tidak ingin berpisah. Tapi, jika memang sudah bernasib seperti itu, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain memberikanmu sebuah kenangan,"

"Jauh di mata, dekan di hati," Ujar Daigo tiba-tiba.

"Daigo?" Kai dan Leon menatap kearah Daigo yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Itu yang Aichi katakan saat ia membuat parfum sendirian. Ia tahu kalau dia akan pergi, namun semua kenangan mengenaimu akan selalu berada di hatinya. Walaupun ia sudah meninggal tetapi, ia masih hidup… Tepatnya di hatimu,"

Sudah cukup…

Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Pada akhirnya ia menangis hingga jatuh terduduk.

"_Terima kasih atas parfumnya, Kai-kun, terima kasih karena sudah menghiburku, menjagaku, dan menemaniku…"_

"_Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, walaupun dirimu menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku,"_

"_Love Sea Perfume, hadiah pertama dan terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku selama ini,"_

"_Terima kasih…"_

END

**Sumpaaaah! Kenapa jadinya kayak gini? Gaje kan? Ganyambung kan? Typo kan QAQ**

**Maaf kalau FICnya gaje dan feel nya gak dapet, saia emang gak bisa bikin FIC yg feelnya kerasa. Btw, Manusia, apa kata Di- Ke-, dll masih salah? Kalau salah lain kali saia perbaiki walau dalam waktu yang lama. Oh iya, soal kerang yang Kai kasih, liat aja di gambar FICnya. Kerangnya sama persis kayak gitu, walaupun agak jelek karena harus kuhias pakai cat kuku punya mama gue segala (Mama gw pasti marah nih...)**

**Sebelumnya, Arigatou karena sudah membaca, dan maaf kalau kelamaan nunggu. Review?**


End file.
